


Stay

by Stormkeeper



Category: Boy George (Musician), Culture Club (Band)
Genre: 80's Music, Big Gay Love Story, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Culture Club, Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, Gay, Gay Male Character, I Love You, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, Love Stories, Lovers, M/M, Real Life, Real Relationship, Secret Relationship, Secret love, True Love, boy george - Freeform, secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-25 21:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20032822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormkeeper/pseuds/Stormkeeper





	Stay

Jon winced at the intensity of the slamming of the door. Part of him wanted to follow George and apologise, but he knew any effort would be futile - they've been here far too many times before - and so instead attempted to go to bed and decide how to sort it in the morning. Well, that was the plan. Despite his best efforts, sleeping was just impossible. With his hands resting on his stomach, he could only stare at the shadows on the walls and ceiling, while he was slowly being consumed by his loneliness, desperately wishing he wasn't alone - sometimes, he swore he felt George's arms around him. 

He didn't actually notice the sun rise and he had no idea what time it was but he had to go. Sitting on the edge of his bed, his eye was drawn to a photo of himself and George perched lovingly on his bedside table. With his eyes clenched shut, he sighed in pain before forcing himself out of bed.

For over an hour, Jon stared at the phone, not quite knowing whether to pick it up. _Fuck it. _Before he could change his mind, he dialed George's number.

_Hello?_

"George?" Jon said quietly and softly. 

George scoffed before abruptly hanging up. 

Jon slammed the phone, screaming in outrage before sobbing. He didn't really know why it was affecting him so much, they'd fought thousands of times and usually he just got on with it and they would eventually make up. This time, however, he felt so defeated and tired.

Hours had passed and yet he had barely moved, barely existed. Millions upon millions of thoughts flew around his head to the point of insanity. _What was the point? _He wondered. But he couldn't just do nothing, he was sick of doing nothing. In a frenzy, he grabbed a jacket and stormed out. 

George sat quietly, accompanied by the TV and a bowl of _something_, trying not to think about Jon. He turned the volume up, trying to drown his thoughts. No such luck. He couldn't help but feel he'd been a bit harsh, though there was no undoing it. He was doing quite well, considering; although, he had been here too many times before and the whole debacle was second nature to him now - falling out over something petty, letting each other brood for a bit before making up and pretending it never happened. 

_BANG_

The aggressive pounding of the door startled him, but he knew exactly who it was - who it could only ever be. 

"If you break this door, you're paying for a new one!" George calmly shouted before opening it, "what do you want?"

Jon raised his eyebrows. 

George returned the look before moving to let him in. 

"I am so sick of this." Jon flopped onto one of George's chairs. 

"You and me both." George folded his arms. 

"Why does it have to be so hard? Why can't we just be..normal?" Jon sighed. 

"Because we're a car crash, haven't you worked that out yet?" He laughed. 

"Oh believe me, I gathered that a long time ago." Jon returned the small laugh. 

They sat in an almost comfortable silence, avoiding each other's gaze. The pair had small smiles on their faces that slowly faded with each thought. 

"You know, I hate this." Jon's said in a melancholic tone, "I don't want to keep falling out like this."

"Well, neither do I." George nodded. 

"I'm just so tired, George!" Jon continued, "I am sick and tired of constantly going through this vicious cycle over and over again! We can't keep doing this!"

"I know." George turned away, "why do we keep doing it?"

"Well, I do it because I love you." Jon almost whispered, "and sometimes I miss you and want you so much that I can barely stand it!"

"Yeah," George sighed, "me too."

Once again, they both fell silent. Finally, they were on the same page. George slowly turned, hesitantly placing his hand gently on Jon's shoulder. 

"We're a wreck, aren't we?" George smiled weakly. 

Jon attempted a laugh while nodding, his eyes beginning to well up. He grabbed the hand on his shoulder, caressing it the way he had a thousand times before. 

"You'd think by now we would have walked away for good." Jon said. 

"Do you want to?" George bit his lip. 

"No," Jon looked up at him, "do you?"

"No." George replied. 

"So, what do we do then?" Jon asked. 

"Carry on as we always have, I suppose." George responded. 

"Sounds like a delightfully terrible plan." Jon smiled and gripped his hand just that bit tighter.

"I guess I should probably go." Jon let go of George's hand, heading quite quickly towards the door. 

"Stay?" George managed to say, blue eyes glistening under the light. "I might miss you."

With a grin on his face, Jon closed the door and slid out of his jacket, before turning back. 

The light of the afternoon was quickly replaced with the darkness of night and the two had hardly spoken a word - although, they didn't really need to. Jon slouched on George's sofa with his arm around him, while George folded himself to fit comfortably with his arms delicately wrapped around Jon's small waist. They may not always live in perfect bliss, but they thought this was close enough. They'd spent enough time apart in anger and ultimately, it just felt _right_ when they held each other. 


End file.
